350: Rise to Power
by joeyluxton
Summary: In the real universe there is no such thing as super heroes and villians, thats athing of the past now...This is loosely based on reali life events that happend to me and my friends
1. The Metor's destructive path

It was about noon, all of the Greenhill Gang was outside behind the building. Everyone was there, Joey, Mason, Joel, Dillon, Travis, Neminia, Denis, Ricky, Robbie, John, even Joey's little brother Joshua was there. It was such a normal day, or atleast, thats how it began. Joey came out a brought with him a sheet of paper and handed it tp Dillon, "You see! Ghost Rider can beat Superman!" he said, showing him a note from a bunch of comic fans. Everyone in the Greenhill Gang had a super hero who they liked and would be them for a joke. In a weird twist this became a kind of important part of being in the group. Everyone had one:

Joey: Ghost Rider Mason: Deadpool Joel: The Human Torch Dillon: Superman Travis: Moon Knight Neminia: The Silver Surfer Denis: The Hulk Ricky: Ironman Robbie: Wolverine John: Spiderman Joshua: Captain America

Anyway, on this day something beyond belief happened, an astoried crashed through the building. Debriey fell everywhere, Joey and Joel had been like brother over the years, so their first prioriety was finding Josh. "Josh!" screamed Joey, he could hardley see anything, the smoke was unbearible. Joel was running around trying to find Josh, "Joshua! Josh where are you!" he screamed as he looked around the smoke. Eventually he found Josh holding his knees on the ground, "Come on! We gotta go!" screamed Joel as he reached out for Josh, "Where's Joey!" he said as he started crying, "You're brother is resourceful! He'll find a way out of this." said Joel, not sure who he was trying to convince. They almost made it to the street, when a large hunk of concrete began to fall, without even think, Joel pushes Josh out of the way, "Get out of here!" was the last thing Joel said before getting hit by a piece of the building.

Still trapped Joey looked around and saw Ricky on the ground. "Ricky!" he screamed as ran over to his friend. Ricky was grabing his heart, he seemed to be in alot of pain. Joey picked him up and put him on his sholders, "I'm getting you out of here buddy!" he screamed, but he was already starting to feel tired, he had breathed in too much gas. He made it to the sidewalk and fell to the ground, Josh turned around a grabed Ricky's phone and called 911 quickly.

In matter of minutes, the police arrived and got the others out of the building. It took three police officers to pull Joel out from the rumble, somehow he survived with a broken arm and a few cuts and bruses. Mason and Travis sat on the sidewalk, "This just isn't right." he said looking up at the sky, "Hey, shit happens. Alot of the people made it out of the building before it hit too." said Mason, he always found a bright side to things. "Man, this building wasn't very law friendly but, no one deserves this." said a police officer before getting into his crusier. "Hmph, police." muttered John, "Alot of good they'll do, you'd better be a damn good cop someday Robbie." said John as he turned to his older brother, "I will bro, I promise." said Robbie as he watched the police cars take off down the street. 


	2. Joey VS Mephisto!

The next was almost like waking up to a nightmare. The building was still standing but, a large chunk was missing out of the top. The police advised everyone not attempt to go into Greenhill until it is completely fixed. The Greenhill Krew all met up at Joey's house in Mount MorencyThey slumped upstares and collapsed onto Joey futon, depressed and angry.

"Well, this sucks." said John, "Agreed." muttered Joey, Ricky stood up and looked at everyone in the room. "Guys! I just thought of something!" screamed Ricky, the others looked at him in suspence. "You know how my house has all those collectables right?" said Ricky, "Go on, I think I like where you're going with this." said Denis, "What if we sold all that and fix up the building the money we get from it?" replied Ricky, "One problem, police are all over the building, if we tried to get in we'd just get caught." said Travis, everyone sat back down in disappointment. Unable to think of anything else to do everyone headed back home, Joey walked back to his futon and fell asleep.

Joey awoke around 12 pm, he stood up and felt really dizzy. Joey walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He was alone yet he felt a presence there, it was overwhelming, "Hello?" mumbled Joey, he looked around and saw no one. As Joey went to leave he became overwhelmed with pain, he feel to his knees in complete agony. He screamed as loud as he could but he was alone, his parents left on their honeymoon and his brother and sister were both sleeping at different friends houses. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" screamed Joey, he looked at his hands as they began to smoke, "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS HAPPENING!" he screamed, "Not god's name." said a voice behind him, Joey rolled over and his eyes filled with fear as he put everything together, "No way! MEPHISTO!" he screamed as he tried to stand up, "You can't be real! This is a dream! This is the real world!" cried out Joey as the pain continued to increase. "Oh indeed it is but, the real world was hit by a meteor that held the greatest Super Villians and greatest Super Heroes powers deep within. The powers inside are from heroes across many universes, and unfortunatly without any super beings here the meteor hit the planet. Upon connection with this planet the meteor exploded realising it's powers to those worthry of the different powers." said Mephisto, "You're ranting, you hold no power over me demon, YOU GAVE ME THIS POWER, THIS PAIN!" screamed Joey as he began to light on fire, he screamed at the top of his lungs as Mephisto began to speak again, "FOOL! You are neither the real Ghost Rider, nor am I the real Mephisto." replied Mephisto, Joey was surprised but in too much pain to ask who this really was, "But know this." said Mephisto as crouched down beside the changing Joey, "You choose this curse, now, you're mine Joey Luxton." he said, Mephisto then snapped his fingers and dissappeared and Joey changed back to normal. Joey got up and looked into the mirror, he touched his face felt his skin. Joey opened the window and looked at the night sky, he thought to himself 'who else got these powers?'


End file.
